


As you wish

by Staronet



Series: Drabble prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Reading, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy bois, The Princess Bride References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I am weak for it, come cry with me in the comments please, little spoon victor, the binge event was amazing, who love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Yuuri loves to read and Victor loves the sound of Yuuri's voice.





	As you wish

"Yuuri, there you are!" Victor softly smiled as he found Yuuri curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket cocoon with a book in hand. Yuuri smiled up at him as he rounded the couch and placed a kiss to his lips.

"What are you reading?" he looked to the book in question.

"The Princess Bride," he showed the cover to Victor, "Yuuko sent it to me."

"I think I've heard about it before." 

"I just started, do you want to join?" 

Victor chuckled as he placed a soft kiss to Yuuri's forehead, "Always my love." he grabbed the closest thing to them, a piece of junk mail, and gave it to Yuuri for a bookmark. Once Yuuri was sure the page was saved he undid himself from the cocoon of blankets, he held his arms out once done and Victor gladly fell into their embrace. Victor adjusted till he was laying on Yuuri's chest, his loves heart beat softly in his ear. Yuuri covered them with the blanket which was already warm from Yuuri, he sighed as he relaxed into Yuuri's hold.

"How could someone care if she were the most beautiful woman in the world or not." Yuuri began to read, "What difference could it have made if you were only the third most beautiful. Or the sixth."

The rumbled of Yuuri's voice was soothing and the blanket kept them warm, soon Victor found he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"The farm boy did what she told him too. Actually, he was more a young man now, but he had been a farm boy when, orphaned, he had come to work for her father," Yuuri started to run his finger through his hair ending all hope of staying awake now, "and Buttercup referred to him that way still. “Farm Boy, fetch me this”; “Get me that, Farm Boy—quickly, lazy thing, trot now or I’ll tell Father.”

“As you wish.” Yuuri's voice was soft and his heart beat was soothing, so much so that Victor fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a half a chapter later when Yuuri realized his husband was asleep, he gently slipped the book face down on the coffee table next to them. He turned his attention back to Victor, he ran his fingers through his hair tucking it away from his face to gently trace his lovers cheekbone. Victor's eyelashes fluttered for a moment which caused Yuuri to trace above his eye.

He smiled at his husband and wondered how did he get so lucky to have him as his husband, Victor who was selfless and kind, forgetful and childish. Who showered Yuuri with love, from notes in his skate bag to late at night, he smiled as he traced Victor's heart shaped lips. The same ones that kissed him two years ago and announced their love to the world.

Victor began to twitch under his touch and after two years of sleeping next to him he knew that Victor was starting to wake up, "Vitya." he slowly whispered as he cupped Victor's face who began to stir from his sleep.

"Vitya, lets go to bed." he chuckled at Victor mumbled back to him, he watched as Victor aroused from his sleep, his blue eyes met his as Victor blinked awake.

"Yura?" Victor's brow furled.

"Lets go to bed, we will be more comfortable there." He kissed Victor's forehead before gently nudging a sleepy Victor off of him, grabbing Victor's hand he switched the lamp off leaving the room dark behind them. He lead Victor down the small hallway and into their bed room, he made his way towards the dresser to pull out a fresh pair of joggers as Victor stripped down to his underwear. Yuuri sighed fondly as he watched Victor flop into bed already falling back asleep, he quickly changed to join his husband before he truly feel asleep for the night.

"Yura." Victor mumbled as he held his hand out to him.

He made his way to his side of the bed and made quick work of getting the blankets out from underneath Victor, "I'm here." He said as he climbed under the blankets, Victor scooted till he was in his arms. He stroked up and down Victor's back as he pressed a kiss to his forehead which caused Victor to sigh.

"Good night." Yuuri whispered to his husband.

"Good night my love." Victor whispered back as he once again fell asleep in Yuuri's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The yoi binge legit raised my grades and cleared my pores, I am a new woman now. Really tho it was an amazing experience and I cried a lot! I went to go write something super angsty but I kept thinking about the binge and I couldn't! For once I couldn't write something angsty! I love the Princess Bride 10/10 great movie and book.
> 
> I have a tumblr which is Staronet same name here


End file.
